Three after Midnight
by SexinSatin
Summary: An interlude in the world of Ziva and Gibbs. No specified time period and very adult so be warned


Gibbs felt Ziva's wake from her nightmare in a rush of breath and fear. She sat up abruptly the sheet falling from her body revealing her struggle to breathe normally. He tried hard to ignore the beauty of her bare breasts as they moved with each rapid breath but found he couldn't resist. Moving slowly, so as not to alarm her he closed the short distance between them, and let his mouth close around one nipple.

Ziva had been in the throes of a nightmare one moment and now found herself in the thrall of Gibbs' passion. As his mouth worked magic on her breast his hand snaked between her thighs and already she was wet and needing him. She desperately wanted to indulge his need but the need for water was just as urgent.

Gibbs felt her hesitation as soon as it began and he eased his touch. "Zi, something wrong?"

"Just thirsty Jethro that is all I promise. Can we continue this after I go downstairs and get some water?" She heard him chuckle.

"I think I can manage to wait that long, but just barely." He watched her rise from the bed, watched her slip on the nearly sheer black bathrobe she kept at his house and decided she looked like an enchantress.

Ziva made her way down the stairs into the kitchen; she turned on the small night light but nothing more. On a whim she touched the ipod keeping the volume low; it poured forth her favorite song. A Middle Eastern beat that kept the sensual mood Gibbs had set for her in the bed room; it was one she often set to listen to over and over again. Taking a swallow of the water she had so desperately needed she felt the coolness slip down her throat and was grateful when it did nothing to cool the fire in her body. Of their own will her feet began to move to the beat of the music, a sensual swaying turning this way and that until she swung around to find herself face to face with Tony.

Spilling the water and nearly slamming the glass into the counter Ziva almost stumbled into him. She had forgotten he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Gibbs hadn't bothered to wake him, figuring he'd take himself home at some point. He steadied her but the floor was slick with the water and she slipped just a bit more her hand pressing against his chest to keep from falling further. She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all until she saw Tony's reaction.

Tony woke on Gibbs couch trying to stretch the kink out of his neck. Feeling stiff and uncomfortable he stripped out of his shirt tossing it on the chair figuring he could grab a quick shower before heading home as he'd done before. Glancing at the coffee table he saw a hairbrush and suddenly the evening came back to him. He remembered Ziva was here and decided that might not be such a good idea. Figuring a cold cup of coffee would have to do instead he worked his way toward the kitchen. The music should have been his first warning but he wasn't truly awake yet so walking into the kitchen and literally running into Ziva was not his fault. Trying to catch her was instinct; spilling the water over both of them was her doing as was almost slipping. But his reaction to her hand on his bare chest that was his fault entirely. He could have blamed it on the fact he hadn't been with a woman in months, well into the double digits. He could have blamed it on the fact that it was late, or even that she was touching him nearly naked. The truth was Ziva had always intoxicated him; he'd always wanted her just a bit more than he should have. Sexual tension might happen in teams but his went just a bit too far. Ever since a night long ago. Just a kiss to create a cover and he hadn't been able to get the taste of her out of his mind, with her touching him it became just a bit too much for his body to hide.

Gibbs had lain back against the sheets listening to the sounds of Ziva making her way down the stairs when he'd remembered Tony sleeping on their couch. Knowing what Ziva was wearing and that Tony was a light sleeper he'd thrown on his jeans earlier discarded and quietly made his way downstairs. Watching Tony stumble his way into the kitchen he figured he should have been a bit faster. When Tony came to an abrupt stop Gibbs found he couldn't do anything but watch. He'd never know why but for a moment he just observed the scene before him play out. It wasn't about trust he felt no jealousy, no distrust of either one of them, there was just something about the moment that compelled him to watch.

Tony swallowed deeply, closing his eyes briefly trying to force his body under control. "I'm sorry Ziva."

Ziva took a step back and tightened the belt on her robe not realizing it only caused the material to draw attention to her nudity. "I am as well. I did not remember you were here or I would not have come down here in so little." Ziva heard Tony curse and watched him drag a hand through his hair. Looking down she blushed and knowing she had nothing to cover herself with raised her chin. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I respect what you and Gibbs have Ziva I would never. This is just, well you know why." He couldn't stop himself from saying something he shouldn't. "It's probably a good thing we got interrupted all those years ago."

Ziva laughed and cocked her head. "Tony I would not have regretted if we had been together, even now that I am with Jethro. He and I have no secrets. What is in my past is not shameful to me. If you had been part of that past it would be no different. It would be a lie to say since then I have never wondered about you. Since I have been with Jethro I do not." Ziva swallowed and filled her glass again. "We discussed that night Tony." She saw his shock and smiled gently. " I trust him with all I am."

Tony watched her face and knew she was speaking the truth, his body still raged with its need for her and he hated that he couldn't make that go away but he smiled anyways. "You're very lucky Ziva." He wondered at what point Gibbs would be having a word with him and he wouldn't be so lucky anymore.

Tony walked toward the living room, feeling Ziva following behind him heading for the stairs and he stopped fear staking him when he found Gibbs waiting.

"Actually Tony I am the lucky one."

Tony was damn sure he was a dead man. Gibbs was a formidable enemy he'd seen that with his own eyes only hours earlier. Despite all his joking around with the team he never messed with a married woman and it was very clear who Ziva belonged too. Married or not she was Gibbs' He wasn't ashamed to admit his hand shook just a bit as he shoved them in his pants pockets trying desperately to hide his reaction to Ziva.

Ziva should have felt fear, should have been worried about how Gibbs would interpret what he'd seen. But, she looked to him before she let herself react and his face told her all she needed to know. Walking toward him she saw his absolute trust, his faith in her and desire naked blatant desire. The need in his eyes caught her off guard, made her wonder. When she was standing in front of him he looked from her to Tony.

"Gibbs it's not what you're thinking." Tony could take Gibbs' anger but he didn't want Ziva to bear the brunt of something she hadn't started.

"What I was thinking Tony is that she is very beautiful and you noticed that just now. Although, I know it's not the first time." Gibbs let his hand stroke Ziva's silently asking her be patient with him

Tony had always known Gibbs was good at getting people to confess. "I think we can all see that's pretty obvious."

"Can't fault you for that Tony." Gibbs smiled and pulled gently on Ziva's hair. Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "Zi, do you trust me love?"

There was something in his tone in the way he asked that had Ziva grasping at his shoulders. Quietly just barely audible she answered him. "You know I do."

Gibbs glanced at Tony saw him watching them knowing he couldn't hear them yet, Tony's body language shifted all the same. Whispering again he let his breath just touch against Ziva's neck "Do you trust me enough to know that nothing I ask of you will hurt us, will change who we are to each other?"

Ziva knew exactly what he was saying then, knew he'd heard every word of her exchange with Tony and she felt her heart skip a beat "you are enough I would never." The words were a strangled whisper but he stopped her with a long deep kiss that when he finally pulled away left her gasping.

"I never assumed otherwise Ziva." Taking command knowing Tony could see he let his hand trace over her breast, he felt her shudder heard the sound in her throat. "Do you trust me?"

Ziva opened her eyes, met his saw the furious desire there that she knew had to match her own and found her voice. "Yes." She saw triumph flash through his blue eyes, the part of him that so loved to be in control snapped to attention and against her thigh she felt him grow hard.

Tony watched as Gibbs whispered something to Ziva, he wasn't sure what it was but it shocked her, made Gibbs pull her tight against him and fasten his mouth against hers. The kiss made Tony even harder and he knew then what Gibbs had planned. He watched as Gibbs traced a hand over Ziva's breast and she melted against him. Such a simple touch and already she was calling out. Tony knew what it was like to touch a woman like that just not Ziva.

Gibbs straightened and stepped just the slightest bit from Ziva not far enough to break the spell he was weaving but enough to reach the tie on her robe. With slow movements, giving her all the time to protest he untied the knot letting the fabric loosen and gape open. He watched her for a long moment needing to see the acceptance in her eyes, that she was truly ready for this. Glancing at Tony he saw him moving toward them ever so slowly. He knew Ziva's past, all she'd been through and this could very easily go wrong. Just the slightest wrong move on his part and the things in her life that had been ugly could rear their head and taint this beautiful moment. She recognized Tony's approach, he watched her nostrils flare but she showed no fear just awareness. For his part Tony seemed to know just where to be. He moved just behind Ziva not touching yet close enough she could feel his warmth.

Ziva felt her pulse racing. Gibbs had conveyed in their own private way that he wanted this, wanted it as much as she did. How he knew it was something she'd always wanted she couldn't say. It hadn't just been from what he'd overheard, the look he'd given her had told her he'd known before this night. He hadn't planned this but neither had he been surprised by it. Her body hummed with anticipation of something she had never willingly known. For just a moment flashes of something else tried to fight their way past the beautiful intimacy Gibbs and Tony had created. She saw Gibbs catch it and glance at Tony.

Gibbs saw the parade of emotions on Ziva's face and wished he could capture them to save for another night. The last though drew his concern for just the briefest moment's he saw her try to hide something from him. He glanced to Tony as he was about to reach for Ziva's hair. When he looked back to her it was gone.

"I have never done this before Jethro, not willingly." Ziva knew how much she shared with her words but she owed it to them be honest.

Tony gave Gibbs a look that would have been hard not to understand, full of anger that she would have to clarify her statement in such a way. That there had ever been a moment she'd been unwilling. "This isn't about me Ziva, about doing what I ask, it's not about Tony. It's only about you and what you want. If you say no it stops, no matter what."

Ziva nodded, saw Gibbs look behind her and speak to Tony with only a look. Licking her lips she found him watching her again. "I love you, Jethro."

Gibbs saw her eyes flutter as Tony pressed the softest kiss to her neck "And I love you Ziva, this can't change that."

Tony should have felt awkward, out of place instead he felt as though he were right where he belonged. Sliding his lips across Ziva's shoulder he pulled the robe the rest of the way off. He heard her indrawn breath, full of need and couldn't help but look to Gibbs.

Gibbs knew what Tony was asking and nodded. Leaning in he kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep over and over until she was gasping for breath. Gently he pulled away, turning her to face Tony in the same motion. He settled in behind her supporting her back, when she shook slightly.

Ziva couldn't stop the trembling that snaked through her when Gibbs turned her to Tony. Her body bare and vulnerable to his gaze, flooded with need. With one man behind her and another standing in front of her she needed just a moment to breathe.

Tony stopped as he reached out to touch her. Glanced from her to Gibbs a warning in his eyes. "Ziva are you afraid?"

Ziva opened her eyes, Gibbs was massaging her shoulders and Tony had the barest contact with her fingers. His touch was so gentle, his words so cautious she had to smile. "Not enough to want you to stop."

Tony heard the strength that was so Ziva in those words. Slowly he trailed his hand till his thumb brushed over one nipple, hearing her cry out was unlike any fantasy he'd ever had. Once again his eyes strayed to Gibbs. Later he would wonder how this moment was possible, how Gibbs could let him share in this beautiful woman but in the moment he had no lack of confidence in what to do. "She deserves a bed for this Gibbs."

Gibbs felt Ziva react to those words, she trembled again only in desperate need this time. Her hips pushed back against him came into contact with his cloth covered erection and she whimpered. "Spare room."

Ziva felt herself being carried into Gibbs spare room, expected them to lay her on the bed but once again she was on her feet. Gibbs stood nude before her and as the shock of that hit her she felt Tony come up close behind her. Her head fell back against his chest at the first slide of his skin against hers. She felt his hands trace up the side of her thighs resting on her hips, suddenly against her backside she felt the hard length of him.

Gibbs watched, knew the moment Ziva felt just how much Tony wanted her. She called out Tony's name and then as if thinking she had made a mistake her eyes flew to his. He moved closer to her letting his hand slip between her thighs. It was his turn to have trouble breathing when he felt how warm and wet she was. "Ah Ziva, there's no shame here. Your body tells me how much you like this, want this and that's what I want." His fingers slipped inside her thrusting in a gentle rhythm that had her moaning for release.

Tony felt his cock slide between Ziva's thighs just barely brushing across her sex, the wetness there made the slide easy. He had to take a long deep breath, to keep from coming against her thigh. "Damn Gibbs she's so responsive."

Gibbs chuckled lightly, keeping his fingers moving inside her. "Oh yes Tony, it wouldn't take much to make her come right this very moment."

Ziva heard their words, felt them both touching her as though she were priceless, it was almost too much. Her body craved more, her legs were weak beneath her and when Gibbs let his thumb brush across her clit she thought she might fall from the pure ecstasy. Prying her eyes open she looked to Gibbs, trying to still her hips that were demanding a deeper touch. "Jethro please…"

Gibbs almost gave into that plea but behind her Tony had a request of his own. A low guttural whisper of words that ached for fuffilment.

"I want to taste her." Tony heard the words come out harsher than he'd intended but made no apology. Gibbs had to know the edge he was walking, had to have been there himself.

Gibbs had never shared a woman with Tony before, there should have been awkwardness but both focused on Ziva as they were there wasn't any. Guiding Ziva to the bed he laid her gently back against the comforter.

Ziva lay back grateful for the support, the chance to breathe if only for a moment. She looked at them standing above her and shuddered in anticipation. "Will you two…..?"

Gibbs had expected the question and smiled at the shy way she asked. "No Ziva, men are not my interest, just you."

Ziva blushed when Tony nodded in agreement and almost wished she hadn't asked. "Please don't stand so far away from me." Reaching out with her hands she beckoned him closer telling him she had no doubts.

Tony knelt on the edge of the bed lwaning over her, "But you're so pretty to look at Ziva." His hand slid across her body skimming her breasts, her stomach until his found the curls between her thighs. Savoring the moment he let first one finger, then two slip inside her. "Holy hell Gibbs she's so damn tight, how do you not spend every minute right here." He punctuated his words with gentle thrusts, his fingers curling deep as the slickness of her response washed over his touch.

Gibbs knelt on the other side of Ziva his hand making soft patterns on her breast and throat. The moment Tony touched her he let his mouth tug gently on one nipple.

Ziva felt pleasure slam into her. The newness of Tony's touches the feel of Gibbs mouth all of it threw her into a haze of pleasure. Reaching out she found Tony's shoulders and dug her nails into them. "Please…I need more." She hadn't expected to be willing to demand what she wanted but there it was.

Tony glanced at over at Gibbs, watched him grasp one of Ziva's hands in his own, and then he nodded. Tony knelt between Ziva's thighs. Gently he pushed her legs apart until her legs surrounded him. Leaning forward he slid his tongue through the damp folds. She was honey on his tongue, sweet and addictive.

Ziva couldn't help but watch as Tony lowered his head to her body, couldn't stop the way she gripped Gibbs' hand so tightly. Neither could she stop the way she called out at the first touch of Tony's tongue. Her eyes flew to Gibbs needing his strength when the power of her reaction nearly shamed her.

Gibbs had never seen anything as beautiful as Ziva lost in the onslaught of desire that was the sweetest taboo. Beneath Tony's tongue he could see her clit, swollen needy and damn if he wasn't hard as a rock. Her eyes locked with his and he saw the apology that had no place there. Taking her hand he wrapped it around his cock letting her feel just how turned on he was. Only then did he see her finally let go.

Ziva was lost Tony was swirling his tongue inside her, leaving no part of her untouched. Her hips pushed towards him, lifting off the bed only to have his hands slide underneath her. Gibbs was like steel in her hand, his mouth kissing first one breast and then the other. At the slight rasp of Tony's teeth across her clit she couldn't hold back anymore, flying apart in their arms.

Tony felt Ziva's sweetness surround his tongue as she came and groaned low at the satisfaction of knowing he'd pushed her over the edge. Straightening he wanted desperately to sink deep inside her but he held back. He looked to Gibbs saw the other man's face tight with the effort of holding back against the long strokes Ziva was working on his cock. Again Gibbs nodded. Tony pulled back heard Ziva's protest; his cock hardened just that much more. Reaching for his pants he pulled protection from his wallet thankful he was always prepared. Sliding the condom over him he kneeled again by Ziva. He caught Gibbs gesture to wait and it nearly killed him.

Gibbs felt Ziva's hand sliding over him, he nearly demanded she finish him but he held back. He tugged lightly on her hair, dark eyes glazed over with passion found his. He silently asked her if she was sure, in answer her mouth slid around him, a long glide of satin tongue, nearly shattering him.

Tony knew Ziva had given her permission when she took Jethro in her mouth. For just a moment he felt a touch of envy, but as he grasped her hips it disappeared. Slowly using the last of his control he slid inside her. Cursing as she wrapped around him unmercifully tight. "Damn Ziva you feel amazing."

Ziva gave herself over to the pleasure that crashed in on her. Gibbs was iron silk in her mouth, the wild taste of him never failed to excite her. Tony slid inside her burying deep and groaning out his pleasure. She felt gentle hands caressing her, the wickedly timed thrust of both of them, the power of both of them needing her and it was her undoing. Just as Gibbs exploded in her mouth she found her own release, riding the wave of color and fire without fear.

Gibbs knew the instant the last of Ziva's inhibitions left her. Felt her revel in the feelings he and Tony had created. Her brown eyes connecting with his took what was left of his restraint; he came with a trembling force in her sweet mouth calling out her name.

Tony had held back as long as he could, with Ziva's body clenching around him it wasn't easy. He stroked deep, watching as each movement brought more cries of pleasure from her. He knew seconds before she came, her body fluttered around him, Jethro called out his completion and Tony was lost. He sank deep held perfectly still and let Ziva's body take him the rest of the way. The sensation could never be put into words, the scorching heat, and the breath stealing pleasure so intense it was almost painful. Collapsing beside her he knew this night was indescribable.


End file.
